User blog:AdamGregory03/Waddle Dee Moveset
Waddle Dees are known as one of the most common enemies in the Kirby franchise. One Waddle Dee that wears a blue bandanna has been a recurring character in the series. Trophy Description Waddle Dees may not be well known as fighters. However, one in particular has taken a spear and does his duty as King Dedede's personal guard and right hand man. Many foes choose to underestimate him since he is in fact a Waddle Dee. But don't let his adorable appearance fool you, because it could very well be the last mistake you ever make. Gameplay Waddle Dee is one of the lightest characters in the game, ranking up there with Kirby and Jigglypuff. However, he can make up for this with good speed and an incredible air game. His spear would be able to hit at a longer reach than most melee weapons that other characters wield. Moveset Standard Moves *Neutral Jab: Thrusts his spear forward. *Neutral Jab x2: Thrusts his spear forward twice. *Neutral Jab x3: Thrusts his spear forward twice then hits multiple times with it. *Side Tilt: Stabs his spear forward. *Dash: Tumbles face-first. *Up Tilt: Thrusts his spear upward. *Down Tilt: Performs a low sweep with his spear. Aerial Moves *Aerial Neutral: Spins in place, swinging his spear around. *Aerial Forward: Stabs his spear forward. *Aerial Back: Stabs his spear behind him. *Aerial Up: Twirls his spear around. *Aerial Down: Points his spear down then slams it into the ground below. Smash Attacks *Forward Smash: Charges, then slams his spear forward. *Up Smash: Charges, then performs an upward sweep that sends opponents flying. *Down Smash: Charges, break dances, holding his spear in his feet. Grabs & Throws *Grab: Grabs in front of him. *Pummel: Headbutts the opponent. *Forward Throw: Kicks the opponent, sending them flying. *Back Throw: Lifts the opponent up with his spear, then throws them behind him. *Up Throw: Takes out a parasol and bounces the opponent on it before launching them up. *Down Throw: Performs the same move as Kirby and Meta Knight in they're down throws. Special Moves *Neutral Special: Spear Toss. Waddle Dee tosses his spear forward. If charges for a short while or midair, he throws three spears instead of one. *Side Special: Shotzo. Waddle Dee pulls out a Shotzo, which fires a cannonball. The move can be charged, the longer it's held the more damage it deals. However, the more it's charged, the more it sends Waddle Dee backwards after shooting it. *Up Special: Spear Copter. Waddle Dee spins his spear rapidly, propelling him upward and dealing small damage to anyone who touches them. He can be knocked out of the animation if struck from the side or below, and it leaves him vulnerable while falling. *Down Special: Parasol Block. Waddle Dee pulls out a parasol and shields himself with it. The parasol deflects projectiles, only they will be weaker then what they were when launched at him. Final Smash *Kabula Calling: Waddle Dee whistles, then hops into the cockpit of Kabula. While in Kabula, he is in the background, and shoots big and little cannonballs at the stage, as well as targeting missiles. He can also drop Gordos onto the stage. After a minute or so the Final Smash ends. Animations *Entrance: Waddle Dee copters himself down onto the stage. *Taunt 1: Waddle Dee looks to smile (since he doesn't have a mouth) and waves. *Taunt 2: Waddle Dee falls asleep, then wakes up shortly after. *Taunt 3: Waddle Dee performs a Kirby victory dance. *Victory 1: Waddle Dee is seen being tossed into the air by other Waddle Dees. *Victory 2: Waddle Dee excitedly waves to the audience and blows kisses. *Victory 3: Waddle Dee tries to look badass, but ends up falling over. *Lost: Waddle Dee claps for the winner. Color Palettes *Orange body, blue bandanna (basic) *Hot pink body, red bandanna (red team) *Cyan body, blue bandanna (blue team) *Yellow body, green bandanna (green team) *Grey body, white face, black bandanna *Sailor Waddle Dee (alternate costume) **Origin: Kirby Mass Attack Category:Blog posts Category:Characters Category:Kirby Series